How To Rock A Reunion
by styidiaa
Summary: THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Preview

**Hi guys! Yep, I am starting yet another multi-chapter fic. What is with me? Well, anyway, I was re-watching How To Rock today, and the idea for this story came to me! So, here's a little preview of what's to come in How To Rock A Reunion:**

 **An engagement that no one expected, and that no one are exactly okay with.**

 **Kacey and Stevie getting back to being the best of friends after years away from each other.**

 **The Perfs being their usual selves.**

 **Jealousy and betrayal.**

 **Kevin and Nelson being the best of friends, since they haven't spent any time apart.**

 **Zander being distant from his former bandmates.**

 **Tell me what you think and if you'd like to read it! I'll probably post the first chapter when I get at least one review! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So, I promised a chapter, so here it is! It's kind of short, but it starts the story up. Thanks for all the reviews so far! I hope you enjoy!**

X

 _Dear Kacey Simon,_

 _Next month marks ten years since you and your classmates attended Brewster High. Therefore, the seniors at Brewster High have organised a ten year reunion that will last a whole month. The reunion is not mandatory, but we would appreciate it if you came. If you have no family in town, you can send us an e-mail and we will work out a place for you to stay during the month. We hope to see you in June!_

 _From, the Brewster High Senior Event Committee._

X

As Stevie walked out of her local café in California, coffee in hand, she bumped into someone. As she turned around, she started speaking.

"Hey, watch where you're-" Stevie cut herself off when she realised who she bumped into. "Kacey?"

"Stevie?" Kacey smiled at the sight of her old friend. "Oh my gosh! How are you?"

"I'm good. What are you doing in California? I thought you were in New York." Kacey nodded.

"Well, I was, but I came here for the ten year reunion for Brewster High. Didn't you get the email?" Stevie shook her head.

"No, I don't really check my email anymore, but I'll check it when I get home." Kacey nodded, again.

"Oh! Speaking of, do you think I could stay at your place for a bit? My parents just informed me they were going out of town for a couple of weeks, and I forgot to tell them about the reunion. So I came home to my mother and father putting suitcases in the back-" Stevie cut Kacey off.

"Kacey, Kacey, it's fine, I actually have a spare room in my apartment." As Stevie and Kacey began walking to Stevie's place, Kacey spoke up again.

"So… you live in an apartment now?" Stevie nodded.

"Yep. Straight after I graduated I started looking for one. I could not live with four boys in the same house any longer." After Kacey and Stevie's laughter stopped, they went back into a silence until Stevie spoke up.

"So, I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I know, and I'm so sorry, I meant to keep in touch, trust me, I did." Stevie smiled.

"It's fine, I just, I kind of felt abandoned when I didn't hear from any of Gravity Five after a year." Kacey looked at Stevie apologetically.

"I really am sorry. But, if you wanted to keep in touch with someone from Gravity Five, I'm sure Zander would have tried." Stevie sort of frowned and shook her head.

"I tried, I really did, but after a year, I got the hint, Zander didn't want me in his life anymore." Kacey stood on the pathway, shocked.

"But in school you guys were always close. You were almost as close as Kevin and Nelson." Stevie sighed.

"See? That's the thing, we were in school. People grow apart after high school." Kacey nodded as they kept on walking.

"Yeah, I get that, but I never expected you and Zander to grow apart." Stevie smiled sadly as they got to her apartment building.

"Neither did I."

X

 **Why do you think Zander and Stevie grew apart? I'd love to hear your theories in the reviews! Even if you don't have a theory, I'd love it if you reviewed! Thanks for reading guys! A new chapter will probably be up soon!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi! So, I know, you were expecting a chapter, but unfortantely, this isn't one. I am going to have to put this story on hiatus until further notice. I will pick it back up in a couple of months or so, so I'm not abandoning this story forever, I just have a lot, and not a lot going on. Between me procrastinating from writing, joining a roleplay group on tumblr, and trying to start two new stories when I have two or three others that I need to write the next chapters for, I just think it would be best if I didn't focus on this story right now. However, if you are a fan of Lucaya (Girl Meets World), Finchel, Quick, Brittanna, Klaine, Kartie, Tike, Ryley (Glee), Peraltiago (Brooklyn Nine Nine), Ten/Rose, Whouffle (Doctor Who) then make sure to either check out my current stories, or my other stories coming soon.**

 **I'll be back, I promise.**

 **~ pancakespicklesjoganlucaya**


End file.
